Second Chance
by CelestialAnge1
Summary: "I never thought that I would get a second chance, especially in this kind of way. I'm glad I got to meet everyone; friends, enemies, and especially my lover. However...here I am...all alone. Maybe I should've just stayed dead when I died?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading my other story. I had just gotten back from camp, and I was already in the middle of writing this one. I'll be trying to update this story and Summer's Hope at least twice a week. This story is going to be much different than Summer's Hope, but it will have some triggers; such as losing a love one, blood, getting stabbed, and a death experience in general.**

 **Side Note: My OC, Ama-chan, is pretty much based on my personality and my relationship with my friends and family. I've been bullied and I did lose someone that was very close to me, so that experience and emotion was very similar to how I reacted in those situations.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, my ideas for them, and any scenes that weren't/aren't in the Manga and Anime.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I never realized how painful it was to die. Then again, I usually dreamed that I would die peacefully in my sleep and reunite with my grandparents and my closest friend in Heaven.

Looking back on it, that was pretty naïve thinking. I should've known that life wasn't that simple. No. It was more complex than that if you think about it. You are born into the world with a purpose, but you must go through such harsh and horrible situations to even reach the halfway point of that purpose; or at least trying to figure out what your purpose was.

I never found my purpose, but it seemed like I was getting so close to figuring it out, when it happened.

It was late in the night, on Wednesday, I believe. My friend and I were at our Church Camp for the week. We were going to leave on Friday morning or afternoon. The camp was surrounded by a bunch of trees as it was hidden in the mountains. My friend and I were just heading back to our cabin from Late Night Rec, and we were kind of worried about our friend who had left earlier. She claimed that she was tired and wanted to go to bed, which was perfectly understandable as we would usually stay up until 2AM in the morning decorating our cabin for the judges.

Other kids were outside, some were in the pool as it was still pretty warm out, and others were at the campfire site or the rather large playground. We were walking on the dirt path, our cabin was the furthest away from everything, so we walked farther than everyone else heading to their cabins. It was rather peaceful, the crickets being the noise between us. "I'm glad you and Lilliana came." My friend started. "Haha! I'm glad I came too, and I'm sure Lilliana feels the same." I stated with a small smile. "I'm glad she's eating though." I sighed in agreement. "Yeah. I feel bad for mothering her so much, but she really worries me when she does stuff like that." My friend nodded in response. "You shouldn't feel bad! She has to know that not eating for two days is bad for her health!" She all but exclaimed loudly.

"I just hope that she still eats daily, even after leaving camp." I voiced my thoughts. "She better! Or else I'm going to go all ape on her!" She raised her hands for emphasis. A chuckled escaped my lips. "Let's hope that doesn't happen." I joked.

We were climbing up the stairs when we heard a bloodcurdling scream. My body instantly shot forward, rushing up the stairs and opening the cracked door all the way. "What's wrong?! What's happening?!" I shouted, rushing down the hallway. My eyes widening slightly when I saw our door open with the light on. "Lillian! Lillian are you okay?!" My shouting, along with the scream, made all the other girls come out of their rooms to see what was happening.

Opening the door, my body ran cold as I saw my dear friend curled up in the corner of her bed. "Lillian! Hey Lillian!" I rushed over and gently wrapped my arms around her shaking body. "Hey. It's okay. Shh. It's alright." I said softly, running my hand through her hair. She had begun wheezing, which made me worry. "Melanie go get the nurse." I ordered in a steady but urgent tone. She nodded and rushed towards the cabin before ours. "Alright everyone, it's okay. Go back to your rooms, alright." I reassured the girls that were huddling around. "You sure she's going to be okay?" One of the girls asked. I looked over at her, "Yeah. Thank you for your concern." With a gentle smile to calm their worries, they slowly began to disperse.

Lillian's whimpering brought me back to softly whispering to her, trying to calm her down. "It's all okay, okay? Just take nice deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." I instructed.

Every inhale for five seconds and every exhale for seven. We maintained eye-contact, her gray-blue eyes meeting my brown eyes, which were hidden behind square-framed glasses.

"You okay?" I gently asked, only getting a small nod in return. "Good. Melanie is getting the nurse for your medication, alright." I informed her, still talking in a soothing tone. "Can I ask what happened?" I gently coaxed her body to come out of her corner and onto the edge of the bed. "I-I don't know….." She rasped. I tightly gripped her hands in comfort when she started shaking again. "Hey! Hey, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen, okay?" I reassured.

She just looked at me, like she saw or knew something that I didn't. "Lillian….." She seemed to go into a daze. Her eyes glassing over. "Hey! Lillian!" I gently shook her body in worry and panic.

Unfortunately, because of my actions, it set everything into motion.

It happened so fast, the only thing I could see was a glimpse of a psychotic smile before feeling an unimaginable amount of pain in my abdomen. I was in a state of shock, staring widely at the unfamiliar expression on my friend's face. They leaned into my ear and spoke in a man's voice, "Time to go back, my little lamb." They shoved the sharp object deeper, making a large amount of blood come up my throat and onto the floor.

The next thing I saw was the ceiling. The screams echoing in my ears seemed a bit drown out. A numbing feeling spread through my body as I started to see black spots. "-OEL…No….el…NOEL!" The face of my two friends appeared in my blurry vision. "I-I-I d-don't know w-what….h-happened…." Lillian began. "D-Don't….s-swea...t…..it." It was hard to talk. "I-I….kn~ow…t-that….it was…..wasn't…..you." More black spots began to form, blocking out Lillian's face. I could faintly feel a pressure on my hands, and used what little strength I had to grip their hands. Soon, my grip weakened, and I knew that my time had come. By now, I couldn't see anything, so with that, I gave the largest smile I could possibly give in this situation as a goodbye.

* * *

When I came too, I didn't know what to expect. Though, six undeniably attractive guys in a void of white was defiantly a big surprise. I could only kneel in shock as I stared at them. What was going on? Wasn't there supposed to be large golden gates that would warmly welcome you to Heaven?

A soft chuckle brought me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I saw one of them had walked towards me and kneel down to my height. I could feel my breath hitch as I stared into his vaguely familiar orange shaded eyes. His blond spiky hair seemed to glow as a burning fire was lit on top of it, on his forehead. "I'm sorry." His voice was gentle, but held a firm tone. "E-Eh?" I was confused. Why was he sorry? Why am I here? Where is here anyway?

A hand was on my head, gently running through it. My body instantly calmed, remembering on how my mom always used to do this.

Mom. I died…..I'm leaving my mom and my family.

My vision blurred from my tears. I can't imagine how she would feel, when someone told her that her only daughter was killed by one of her closest friends at camp. Sobs escaped my mouth at the image of her sorrowed expression. "Shh. It's okay." Strong arms brought me into their embrace. My sobs became louder, and eventually, I was full out crying.

I buried my face into his shoulder, trying to muffle my loud wails. Why? Why?

Why did this happen? How could this happen?

I could feel the man's arms tighten around my shaking body. "I'm sorry." He would whisper into my ear constantly. Soon, my sobs stop, leaving me emotionally exhausted. By now, the other five men were surrounding us. "You feeling a little better, Hime-chan?" One of the men asked. He was wearing something that they would wear in Japan with a large hat on. From what I could tell, he had black hair and dark eyes. I couldn't exactly make out the color of them. Though, something seemed odd about them…..they looked pretty cartoony….as though they were an anime character.

Maybe that would explain why they seemed familiar? Everything is so confusing. I'm in enough emotional distress, I don't want to even think about seeing anime characters coming to life.

"As good as one could get in this situation." I answered the man's question. I realized that I was still in the man's arms, and for some reason, I really didn't want to leave them. I felt safe and peaceful, as if I didn't just die by one of my friends who seemed to be possessed.

The man just sighed, then smiled. "Tch. Why would you ask someone that?" An angry yet calm, if that made any sense, voice snorted. Blinking, I turned my neck only for a loud crack to come from it. A painful whine came from me, which made the man's arms tighten, but I stared at the red haired man with a large tattoo on his face who had spoken.

The man just stared at me with his mouth slightly slacked. Another voice chuckled, "Tough kid." Sighing, I glanced over at a man wearing a priest outfit. He had wild black hair and brown eyes with a small Band-Aid going across his nose.

Sighing, I turned back around and laid my head onto the man's shoulder, feeling relaxed. "I'm sorry….for this to happen to you." I glanced at the man with a questioning stare. "You've said that a lot….I don't see why you should be sorry." I explained. "You died….by your friend, correct?" He asked. "Well….if you want to go physically then yeah, but….I don't think that, that was really her." I thought of the way how they smiled, and the man's voice whispering into my ear.

It was silent, however, I felt the need to continue. "I know Lillian wouldn't do that me, and even if she did, she wouldn't have been smiling like she did. Not to mention….she spoke in a man's voice." I explained the scene. The man stiffened. "A man's voice?" The priest asked. I nodded. "Yeah. After he had stabbed me, he whispered something in my ear. It was…." I trailed off, remembering my death.

There was a tense silence. "Do you know what he said?" The red haired man asked. "What he said….."

 _'_ _It's time to go back, my little lamb.'_ That's right. "I see."

Everyone grew quiet. "Do you know who possessed my friend?" The men glanced away, as though they were ashamed.

"Yeah. We know the person who possessed your friend, Lillian, correct?" I stared, but then nodded. "He….is part of our Family." The man began to explain. "Family….you're related to him?!" I tensed. If they were related, does that mean that they shared the same tendencies? No…that wouldn't make sense. The feeling I got from the man, was different compared to the one I felt when I got stabbed.

"No! We're not exactly related to him." The man soothed, running his hand through my hair again. "Then why…." He stared at me with his piercing orange eyes. "You'll find the answers soon enough, but now you have to go back."

"Go back…..but I died, didn't I?" I asked, only getting a small smile in return. "No. It's time to go back to your original world, our world, and be reborn into your true self once again." Original world? True self? Once again? This honestly made no…Eh?

W-Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden? "Don't worry, piccola principessa. You won't be alone." His voice started to fade, as well as my vision. My body fell lax onto the man, and my eyes closed.

* * *

"Giotto?" The red haired man asked the man who was still kneeling on the ground, even after the girl's soul disappeared to be reborn. "She was right here…G. Right in my arms." The man, Giotto stated with his bangs covering his eyes. G sighed, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We know…" He said gently to his friend. "Don't worry, Giotto." The rest of the male's gathered around their boss. "We'll be watching over her, once she's born of course." The Japanese-origin man stated with a smile.

Giotto smiled, standing up and looking at his Family members. "Thank you, everyone." Everyone except a platinum blond man smiled or smirked in response.

* * *

What is this weird feeling? It felt like I was being squeezed, and I could feel a little pain from my crown. Screaming faintly reached my ears, as a bright light shined through my eyelids. Suddenly, the pain and the squeezing feeling disappeared. Opening my eyes took a lot of work, but when I did, everything was blurry. What's going on? Was this was that man said?

 _"_

 _It's time to go back to your original world, our world, and be reborn into your true self once again."_ Once again? Did that mean I was reborn previously? Or did I live here before? But….that's impossible right?

Apparently I was wrong, it isn't impossible, as I was now staring into the purple eyes of woman who supposedly gave birth to me and, by the sound of another loud cry, my older sibling. Why am I always the youngest? Oh well.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Tsuyoshi." The woman exclaimed with a gentle smile and teary eyes. "Ah! Both of them are pretty wonderful!" A man, I couldn't really see him clearly, shouted in glee. I'm pretty sure that this man was the husband and father.

Though….I don't know if I'm able to call him that. I loved my dad in my other world, even if he messed up quite a bit, I still loved him. Same with my mom. She and everyone else were in my old world. They were my support….I began to wail at the non-stopping thoughts.

"Oh! Shh! Shh. Its okay, Ama-chan!" The woman cooed. However, as if feeling my discomfort, my sibling decided to make their presence known as they whined and sniffled. "Look! Takeshi want's to comfort his little sister!" Blinking, the woman adjusted and raised me up to face my older sibling. We locked eyes, and that gave my sibling reason to smile and babble; reaching out his short chubby hands in my direction.

"It seems little Takeshi calmed her down, huh, Makoto?" The man laughed. Wait! Takeshi…..that name sounds really familiar….huh? Why am I sleepy all of a sudden? A yawn forced its way and my eyes closed. Huh? Maybe a nap is for the best.

* * *

Needless to say, I was pretty confused when I woke up. Nothing looked familiar, until I remembered that I was reborn….AH! DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO GO THROUGH LIFE ALL OVER AGAIN? NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BLEED FROM A PLACE WHERE A HUMAN SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO AGAIN!

Well….I guess it could be worse, I could've been born as a boy…..oh thank goodness I wasn't reborn as a boy. I wouldn't know what to do when that _time_ would come along.

It was pretty weird being a baby, well, now that I actually know what's happening. It was also pretty boring as well. I basically slept, cried, eat, burp, make a mess in my diaper, and then repeat. The only interesting thing was watching Takeshi in his crib that was right across from mine on the other side of the room. His crib was a dark blue color with soft sky blue blankets with a dog and a bird pattern on them.

My crib was painted a deep orange, reminding me of that man's eyes. The blankets were a light purple/blue mixture with a lioness that looked like Raiya (from Kimba the White Lion), a fawn, and a baby nine-tails, like the one in Pokémon games, on it. There was too many references from shows that had originated in Japan, not to mention the names as well, so I believe that I'm somewhere in Japan.

Another thing that kind of creeping me out was how cartoon or anime like everything is. Especially the eyes….THEY WERE HUGE AND NOT REALISTC AT ALL!

I tried to wiggle in my crib, only to move just a little bit. Curse this tiny and useless body!

"Oh! Ama-chan! Take-kun! Time to play!" Makoto came in. Her black hair was nicely put into an elegant braid that ended at her lower back and her purple eyes shimmering.

Tsuyoshi came in behind her with a large grin. Inwardly sighing, I let myself be picked up by the man and set in the play-pin with Takeshi beside me. There was multiple toys and stuffed animals in the play-pin, and while Takeshi crawled to the toys, I slowly made my way to the baby-sized, stuffed, yellow bird. "HAHA! How adorable!" Makoto squealed, while Tsuyoshi was grinning largely. Glancing over at Takeshi, I saw that he looked pretty sad at the lack of attention; so I crawled over to him, with the bird in hand, and promptly smothered him in a hug.

I squealed in happiness when Takeshi practically laid on top of me, moving the bird, and smiled happily in the embrace. "AH! HOW ADORABLE!" Makoto's shriek rang out. I could hear the sound of a camera snapping. Oh great, I wonder how many photo albums would be filled with pictures of our sibling moments.

* * *

It was finally the time I've been waiting for! It's been a year and a half since our birth (and my death) and now we're finally learning how to walk! FINALLY! Being cooped up in the crib while only wiggling was driving me crazy.

I of course, let Takeshi have the spotlight on being able to stand and walk first. Makoto and Tsuyoshi were practically gushing and praising him in process. I couldn't help but smile at the happy expression that was painted on his face. Though, as I looked at the scene, I couldn't help but think of my family in the other world; since I knew for fact I wasn't in the same one. How were they doing? Did they move on? Are they still grieving over my death?

I hope they weren't. Grieving that is, I didn't want them to grieve, but I couldn't do anything about it; even if I wanted to.

My eyes stung as my vision blurred with tears. Don't even get me started with my friends….my friends…..Melanie and Lillian. Oh, how I hope Lillian didn't blame herself for my death. Seeing their frightful faces when I was about to die, broke my control as I began sobbing.

"Oh! Baby! Shh. Please don't cry." Makoto had brought me into her arms, but it didn't help at all. Even if she was my mother, I would always consider my mom in the other world my real mom. I couldn't help but think that. My mom in the other world stuck with me throughout my seventeen years of life. Witnessing how I grew to become who I was, and helped me get through the hard times and scolding me when I made the wrong decisions.

My crying became worse, and apparently made everyone else panic. "Oh no! Why won't she stop crying? I did everything it said in the book!" Makoto said frantically. Tsuyoshi was trying to calm me down by making funny faces that just weren't funny at all.

So there I was, sitting on the ground, crying my eyes out. I just couldn't stop, and I don't know why. Maybe it's just been pent up for so long, that it just finally snapped.

"Shh. Don't cry, my piccola principessa." A familiar voice rang through my head. Eh? Opening my eyes, I saw the blurry image of that blond haired man. He had a gently smile on, and his eyes were soft. Calming down a bit, I stared at him confused on why he was here and how nobody else saw him.

He chuckled and brought a hand to my head, gently running through my hair. The action seemed to calm down my sadness, and replace them with a sense of warmth and comfort.

"AHAHA! Look, she's finally smiling!" The warmth and comfort soon disappeared as my face was pressed against Makoto's chest. "I was so worried! I didn't know how to stop you from crying!" She rambled.

"Now, Now! Give her some air, Makoto!" Tsuyoshi laughed. As requested, she set me down by Takeshi, who simply gave a large grin and tackled me in a hug. Hearing a soft chuckle, I looked up and saw the man staring at us with a weird look in his eyes. I could see happiness….yet regret and grief in them. However, before anything could happen, he faded away.

* * *

We finally turned two years old, and since I believe I was tall enough, I made my way to the bathroom, grabbed the kiddy stool and stepped up. I haven't seen what I looked like yet, but when I did, I was frozen. Instead of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, I had short black hair with heterochromia eyes. The left one being honey brown and the right one being a light purple. Though that wasn't the weirdest thing, the weirdest thing was that while the honey brown eye had a pupil, the light purple eye didn't.

I didn't know whether to be freaked out or amazed at my new looks. Eh? What's happening? My reflection blurred, and showed a girl around age 15 with long golden hair and orange shaded eyes. She was looking at me with a gentle smile with amusement dancing through her eyes. What?! Turning around, I saw that nobody was there. Blinking, I turned back to the mirror, and saw my normal reflection. Well then…that was…..interesting?

* * *

Great. It was our first day in elementary, and I now figured out that I was in the world based on the anime; Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though, I figured out that this isn't just an anime anymore. These were real people with real emotions. They had the same red liquid going through their body as me, and that was enough to realize that anything could happen, whether it was part of the story in my world or not.

There was a thing I hated when realizing that I was going to school in Japan. It was that Japan schools all had uniforms. The idea of uniforms didn't bother me a bit, as I went to a couple of schools that did require uniforms, but it was that the females absolutely had to wear skirts. This may be cliché, but the only time I've wore a skirt was in second grade, and the skirt went down to my ankles. I've wore dresses, but I usually wore shorts or tights underneath them. Here, nope. The only thing I could do was wear really high socks and pray that the wind doesn't blow my skirt upward.

Sighing, I straightened out my uniform and walked downstairs to see everyone sitting at the table. "Are you guys ready for your first day of school?!" Makoto asked as she handed out the rice filled bowls. "You bet Kaa-chan!" Takeshi grinned. Truth be told, I was kind of nervous going to school. In the other world, I was picked on through most of my school years, actually, it was in freshmen year of high school that it had finally stopped. I was really hoping that it wouldn't be the same here, but, on the bright side I could meet Tsunayoshi.

When watching the anime in the other world, I felt most connected with Tsunayoshi, as we both had similar personalities, not to mention that I kind of looked like him, only a female and with glasses. "What about you, Ama-chan?" Tsuyoshi asked as he took a bite of his omelet. "Kind of…." Oh man, no I'm not! "Don't worry, Ama-chan! You'll be fine!" Takeshi reassured with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile is pretty contagious.

Wow, I never knew elementary could be so frightening…..until now. I glanced at my surroundings warily, wanting to make sure nobody was staring. Crap. My nerves were starting to act up, so I gripped the closest thing, which was Takeshi's uniform shirt. I stared at my shoes, feeling his stare. "Don't worry, Ama-chan. Your big brother will protect you!" He gave me a thumbs up, but there was some doubt in me when I saw the sparkles in girls' eyes as we passed them.

We had entered the classroom, and gained many looks; especially Takeshi. Good thing I hid my purple eye behind my hair, or else…I don't even want to think about what would happen if I didn't. Looking around, I met familiar caramel eyes in the back of the classroom. Blinking, I gave him a shy smile, and got one in return.

Unfortunately, we didn't sit near each other, as I was by the door in the middle row, while Tsunayoshi was by the window in the second row. Sighing, I glanced over at Tsunayoshi, only to see him look away with a flustered look. Blinking, I looked around, and saw that I was sitting behind Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsunayoshi's future love interest. Hmm….he was probably staring at her. It would make sense that he would be crushing on her during elementary school.

It was finally recess, and instead of going outside like the other kids, I stayed in the classroom. I was really into art in the other world, and was about to go to a special college that would help hone my skills. Now that I started over in this world, I was determined to become a better drawer than I had been in the other world.

I was about halfway finished with my cat drawing, when I heard crying. Narrowing my eyes, I got up and looked out the window, only to see a couple of kids picking on Tsunayoshi. Growling, I unlocked the window, opening it, then jumping out of it to rush over to the scene. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted as I stopped before the bullies. "Oh? What're you going to do about it, girly?" He taunted. "I-I'm going to tell the teacher." It was a lame threat, yes, but I thought that most kids this age would be scared in getting in trouble, sure as hell I was. Seems as though I was wrong, as the bullies just laughed.

"How about you run to your big brother, girly?" The leader turned back to Tsunayoshi, however, before he could hit him, I got in front of him. "Hey! Get out of the way!" I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let these kids start the torture that Tsunayoshi would have to endure through most of his childhood. Well….besides Reborn's tutoring that is.

The boy glared, before he started to laugh. What was wrong with this kid? I mean come on, shouldn't kids be afraid of something? Holy crap, elementary kids are practically scarier than I thought that they would be. Man. Tsunayoshi your so lucky I hate bullies and how absolutely adorable you are. "You really think…" The boy stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widening. Huh? What's going on? I blinked, and that set them off running.

That was…strange, but whatever, at least their gone. Turning around, I saw Tsunayoshi staring up at me in awe and slight fear. "Are you okay?" I asked gently, kneeling down beside him. "HIE!" He squeaked. I calmly waited until he calmed down. "Y-Yes….t-thank you…um…" How adorable. "You can call me Ama-chan!" I stated. Truth be told, I didn't know my entire first name, as everyone in my family calls me Ama-chan.

His face turned a cherry red. "W-Well….y-you can…call me Tsuna…then." He stuttered. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Hmm~ Can I call you Tsu-kun instead?" I inwardly squealed at his reaction. Eventually, he settled for a nod, and I couldn't help but let out a squeal. "You're so adorable~ Tsu-kun~!"

I felt proud of myself in that moment. I protected someone, who I knew would become my closest friend in the future, and was able to gain some confidence from it. Even though that hanging out with Tsu-kun would get me bullied as well, I didn't care, as being friends with him was worth everything and more. Of course, it helped when Takeshi stepped whenever he was would see someone bullying me. Though, he never saw all of them, he at least tried to protect me.

* * *

It was our second year in elementary, and I was playing by the swings when someone pulled me into the bushes. Tsunayoshi was absent that day, so I was practically alone, a sitting duckling for an example. I was wearing my favorite yellow scarf that Makoto had made me for Takeshi's and my birthday. "Hey look! Looks like the freak is finally by herself!" It was the kid from last year and his group of friends.

The worst thing, was that they much taller than me, which wasn't surprising as I was short for kids my age. They started to tug my shoulder-length hair and my scarf, eventually almost choking me. "S-Stop..." I was cut off as I pushed onto the ground roughly and stepped on. "Wow…you really are a freak huh?! I mean, what's up with those eyes?!" He laughed, stepping down hard on my stomach. Elementary kids are ruthless…..or maybe it's because I'm weak.

Of course, their kicks didn't cause me much pain, especially since I've been in a much more painful situation. Their kicks, were basically like getting cut on a rose thorn. However, my eyes widened when the leader lifted up my scarf with a smirk.

"S-Stop….give it back please!" He just laughed and promptly ripped it in half in front of me eyes. How could kids be so cruel to each other? Why would kids even go to such lengths to do something like this to hurt someone?

"Oi! Stop crowding, Herbivores." A rough voice sounded out from behind the group. They all froze, before turning around and paling. "AH! It's Hibari-san! Let's get out of here!" With that, the group of boys sprinted off, leaving the tattered remains of my scarf in the dirt. Standing up, I tried to brush all the dirt and grass off of my uniform. "Oi!" I looked up, only to see a miniature Hibari Kyouya staring at me….well….I guess it was more like glaring.

"U-Um….t-thank you…Hibari-kun." I walked over and picked up my ruined scarf. How am I ever going to explain this to Makoto? Sighing, I stared at it sadly. "Why?" My head snapped up to look at Hibari-kun. "Why what?" I asked, tilting my head, inadvertently revealing my pupil-less eye. "What did you let those Herbivores attack you?" The question had me thinking. Hm….I did wonder why I didn't do anything. I could've easily gotten rid of them or at least spooked them, since their kicks weren't really painful. I guess it was because I wasn't a violent person. I don't really like violence…or using violence to solve problems.

"I guess….it was because I knew better." I responded. "Why should I lower myself down to their level? It's pointless using violence against violence, there's only more violence. There's no point in worsening the situation." I explained. Man….I don't know why…but that sounded like a total Mary-sue. Great. Just freaking great.

"Hn." WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?!

"Ne, Hibari-kun…can I ask you something?" He stared, which I took as a 'yes.' "C-Can…we be friends?" I met his steel-blue eyes in determination. I really like Hibari-kun when I watched him in the anime in the other world, and I found him really interesting. It was a tense silence.

"Hn." OH COME ON!

"Well, we're going to be friends whether you like it or not; so you'll have to deal with it." It was bratty I know, but I honestly didn't care at this point. I was going to become his friend no matter what….holy crap!...not another Mary-sue line?!

* * *

Lots of things happened after that…..most were bad things. Makoto had gotten really ill…and was getting worse every day. It was making me worry…a lot actually. I was standing by her bedside….Tsuyoshi and Takeshi were downstairs making dinner. "Don't….w-worry…A-Ama-chan. I-It'll g-get….b-better….in t-the…end." She rasped.

"D-Don't say those kind of things…..Oka-san." I stuttered. Her eyes lightened. "T-That's….t-the first….time you…called me….mom." My eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry….please don't die…..please don't die…Oka-san." I whimpered, gripping her hand. She lightly smiled, bringing her hand and waving it through my hair. "I-I'm…so p-proud…..o-of you and….T-Takeshi…." Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to smile. "Oka-san!" I leaned over the bed, tears falling down my face as her eyes glazed over.

"I-I…..l-love y-you…g-guy's…..s-so much….." She was talking to me, but her eyes seemed as though she was looking behind me. "T-Take…..g-good c-care….of my little…..A-Ama-chan….w-will y-you?" My eyes widen as a warm hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Yes, I promise you….I will take care and watch over her no matter what." It was that voice…..which meant that it was Giotto. The first boss of the Vongola Family.

"T-Thank you….a-and A-Ama-chan…t-take c-care…..of your…..f-father…..a-and older….brother." I nodded aggressively. "Yeah. I promise. I promise!" I repeated. She gave me a smile that looked so familiar…..it was the same smile I used when I died.

"Oka-san…..Oka-san…..please don't go….please wake up…." I knew that it was no use…..but I couldn't help it. I didn't want her to go. "Oka-san!" I screamed in agony, falling onto my knees, still gripping her limp hand. My scream and loud crying brought Tsuyoshi and Takeshi rushing up the stairs. "Ama-chan, what's…w-wrong….." Their voices seemed to stop, but I didn't bother. I was too busy crying to notice the grave and guilty look on Giotto's face.

The funeral came a week after Oka-san died. I stood there in the rain, wearing all black, as they buried Oka-san. Takeshi was over by dad, tears were silently streaming down his cheeks, but he put on a brave face. Looking up at the sorrowed sky, I could see hints of sunlight peeking through, giving me the idea that Oka-san would be watching over us from Heaven.

Everyone had left except me, Takeshi, and Tsuyoshi. I kneeled down in front of her grave, said a small prayer. I laid down a crimson rose; mourning. Next was a tea colored rose; I'll remember, always. For the last flower, I laid down a sweet pea; Good-bye.

I'll mourn….but I'll remember all the good times all of us have had together. I'll never forget what you've done for me….Oka-san.

* * *

A couple weeks later, I started taking Hakkeshō classes. It was hard a first, but after the first couple weeks of taking classes every day after school, it became easier. I didn't want to lose anybody else close to me again. In my old life, I had lost my best friend. Now in this life, I lost my Oka-san. Both were situations that couldn't be dealt with externally, as my friend had died from a having a seizure in her sleep, and Oka-san dying from an unknown illness.

Tsu-kun and I have practically become best friends throughout the remaining years of elementary school, and surprisingly Hibari-kun and I had gotten pretty close as well; despite him being older than me…..physically yes…..mentally…probably not. Takeshi and I…..we've been okay. We never really hung out like we used too as he focused on baseball and I martial arts. Even so, I still try to play catch with him whenever I have free time and always supported him, along with Otou-san, I'm calling him that as I didn't want to repeat of what happened with Oka-san, at his baseball games.

Still….even when I do that, Otou-san and Takeshi usually don't show up for my tournaments or awards in my Hakkeshō class; but Tsu-kun and his mother have. Even Hibari-kun came to see me beat the snot out of this one guy at the finals. I didn't mind them not coming, as I understood that they were busy focusing on other things. Giotto has been showing up quite a bit also. It was usually at night and we would engage in conversation; with me doing most of the talking.

It was nice….being with Giotto. I don't know why, but I felt so comfortable with him; more so than anyone else….even in my old life.

"Ne, Giotto….can I ask you something?" I had asked him one night. I was sitting on my sunset colored bed with my back against the wall, surrounded by my collection of stuff animals. "What is it, piccolo principessa?" He was sitting on my chair by my desk, where most of my drawings and awards were at. "I-I've been…..wondering about a couple of things." I started, glancing away for a split second and began fiddling with my stuffed umbreon's ears. "The first thing….is I've been seeing…..someone in the mirror lately….and she seems really familiar….but she always disappears before I can get my head around it." I explained.

Ever since I first saw her, it seems that every other time I look in the mirror, I see her reflection behind me. She always had a smiled on her, like she already knew everything about me and vice versa.

Glancing back at Giotto, I froze at the heartbroken look in his eyes. "G-Gomen….I-I shouldn't have asked." I stammered, wanting to get rid of that unnatural expression on his face. "N-No. It's okay, piccolo principessa. It's natural that you would ask out of curiosity." He said with a gentle smile. "Don't do that." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't lie to me…..I don't want to see you with that expression…..you looked like you were in so much pain…." Giotto cut me off when he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

I glanced at him in the corner of my eyes in concern. He buried his face into my neck and hair. Opening my mouth, I decided against of asking and just wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug.

Once the situation had calmed down, I decided to ask my second question, though already knowing the answer. "That flame on your head….can you explain it?" Giotto blinked, but then smiled. "It's called a Dying Will Flame. It's a high-density form of energy that comes from one's own life-force." He started. "Since the flame resonates with one's emotions, many consider it a battle aura. However, even though only certain individuals can see it, the Dying Will Flames are in many ways an actual flame. The flames are apparently graded on the purity of them; which has a direct correlation to one's own resolve. My flame is the Sky Flame, which is usually orange." He finished.

"Wow…" I honestly didn't know some of the things he said. He chuckled, amusement shining in his unique eyes. "Impressive right?" He almost sounded smug. I smirk, "Very impressive. You come up with all that by yourself?" I teased. He softly laughed…..wow….I never knew a laugh could be so…..attractive? Well, now I know.

"Do you know what type of flames I have?" I leaned in, really wanting to know. Giotto met my stare with his own, and sighed. "It's hard to tell. You have an abundance of Sky flames, but according to Asari, you also have Rain flames as well. Plus….I think that, that's not all. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I believe you have another flame inside you." My eyes widened.

"H-How is that possible for someone to have at least more than two flames?" I asked. "I have an idea….but I'm not a hundred percent sure of it." He stated. "When the time comes, I'll sure you'll find it out." My jaw dropped at the answer. That's so not fair…..but I guess he has his reasons for not telling me. "Alright." I sighed, letting it go. A yawn escaped my mouth. "Looks like it's your bed time, piccolo principessa." He chuckled. Sighing, I lifted up the covers and snuggled into my stuff animals. "Goodnight." I could feel Giotto moving the blankets higher and a slight pressure on my head, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was finally time for our first year in middle school. This is year where everything will be put into motion, and I've literally became a part of it. Well, I didn't mind, as I wanted to protect my friends and family. I wasn't afraid of what was going to happen, in fact, I was actually kind of excited about it.

The one thing I hoped wouldn't happen, is that Takeshi would try falling off the school roof. I've never read the Manga, but apparently he had wanted to commit suicide and Tsu-kun was able to talk him out of it. Man, I really hope that, that wouldn't happen. I wouldn't know what I would do if it did…..actually….yes I would. I would most likely blame myself, even though I've tried my very best to be there with him.

Man….when did I become such a downer? Well, whatever….happens….I'll be there for Takeshi, after all…he is my big brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of Second Chance. Sorry if the spacing is weird. It was about 22 pages on Microsoft Word, and I'm actually quite proud of it. Seeing this, and then re-reading Summer's Hope kind of makes me upset, so I'll most likely be editing Summer's Hope. I really like Ama-chan's character, and not because she's based off of my personality and the fact that I've based her fighting style and her eye off of Hinata Hyuuga's from Naruto. She's my favorite female character in Naruto and I really love her fighting style as it matches the best with Ama-chan's non-violent nature. So yes, I hope you expect lots of character and relationship development...especially with the tips I hope you guys were able to find throughout the chapter; mostly in the beginning and maybe somewhere in the middle. I'll be working on the next chapter, so it'll probably be out soon.**

 **Side Note: Sorry for talking so much, I hope you guys have a goodnight, good morning, or a good rest of the day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to delete most of the chapter as it strayed off the path of how I wanted it go. It's not as long as the first chapter, but I hope that's okay. Also, I would like to thank FlyWithMeToNeverland09 and MizukiCelestial Star Z for reviewing. It honestly gave me motivation to write more, as that people are actually enjoying reading this story. I may or may not re-write Summer's Hope, I'll have to think about it, since I'm writing this story and also a couple others soon.**

 **Warning: There may be OOC's, and also mentions of death and mentions of violence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's, my ideas for them, and any scenes that were/are not in the Anime/Manga.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _'_ _Where am I?' I stood over a single tombstone, the sky was cloudy, as though it was about to rain. Looking at myself, I wasn't wearing my Pikachu onesie, which I was kind of grateful for as I realized that I was in a cemetery. Instead, I was wearing a beautiful white glowing dress that went down to my knees with wispy sleeves. It seemed kind if cliché, especially when I saw that I was glowing as well._

 _Man…I hope this was a dream and not me sleep walking. Though, it would be an interesting story to tell Tsu-kun when we meet up at school._

 _Never mind. It wouldn't make an interesting story as I stared down at the tombstone that held my old name._

 _Here lies Noel Rhodes_

 _A loving friend and daughter_

 _1999-20xx_

 _Well…..at least they didn't burn my body and spread my ashes in the ocean. No offense to those who would do that; I just wouldn't do that._

 _A dark chuckling echoed the cemetery. My body froze, feeling hot breath on my ear. 'Do you like it?' The voice sounded familiar. 'I made it so you would have a constant reminder of just what happened when you ruined my plans.'_

 _His plans? Wait….this must be the guy….who killed me. Anger rushed through me as I swung my arm around in full force, only to hit nothing._

 _'_ _HAHAHAHA! You're just as naïve as you were before, Ariana.' Ariana? Who's that?_

 _'_ _It seems as you're still as pathetic as when you were alive, Daemon.' An angelic voice came from behind me. 'Eh?' Turning around, I caught a glimpse of sun blond hair before loud ringing interrupted._

 **Beep. Beep.**

 **Beep. Beep.**

 **Beep. Beep.**

I shot up, gasping. My breath came out ragged, as my knuckles were turning white from my grip on my blankets. W-What….was that? A nightmare…? No….that was different. It was as though…..it was a meeting…..inside….my …head?

AH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE!

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair; trying to calm myself down. Well, whatever that was is gone now and I really don't want to go there again. It seriously felt as if I was a baby lamb in the middle of a ferocious lion and a malicious wolf.

Grabbing my uniform, I began to change out of my pajamas. "Ne! Ama-chan! It's time to wake up!" A small squeak escaped my lips as my bedroom door slammed against the wall.

I slowly looked over my shoulder with an exasperated look; and of course saw Takeshi laughing sheepishly. "Sorry Ama-chan! I didn't know you were changing." He stated.

There was a couple minutes of silence between the fully clothed him and the half-clothed me. "Can you get out so I continue changing, Takeshi." It wasn't a question. It was a command, and I think he caught it when he laughed and apologized again while closing the door.

Weirdo. Though I couldn't really be surprised by it anymore, as this usually happened every other day.

Finally slipping on my white thigh high socks, I ran down the stairs. "Why're you in such a hurry, Ama-chan?" Otou-san asked from the table where he and Takeshi were eating at. "I promised to walk with Tsu-kun today." I explained, grabbing my bento and a Green Tea flavored Pocky box from the fridge. In my old world, I wasn't a big fan of tea, but now it was practically the only thing I drank besides water.

Rushing out of the restaurant part of my home, I began to run over to Tsu-kun's. Good thing I built up my endurance and stamina during my earlier years, then again, gymnastics and Hakkeshō really took care of those for me.

Turning onto Tsu-kun's street, I began to slow down into a jog. However, I then slowed to a walk when I sensed a strange presence. Who was it?

I casually began to look around, as if one was looking at the scenery. "Don't worry, piccolo principessa. This presence isn't a threat." Giotto reassured as he appeared beside me. I glanced at him, then sighed, releasing my tense shoulder blades. "If you say so…" I murmured.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice greeted from below. Blinking, I looked down to see the familiar coal eyes of the number one hitman; Reborn.

"Hello." It was a simple greeting. I wasn't surprised, as I had seen this coming from a while ago. "What're you doing here?" He asked casually as I walked up to Tsu-kun's door. "I'm here to meet Tsu-kun and walk to school together…though it seems that we're going to be late…..again." I sighed.

"I see." He titled his fedora to cover his eyes. Ignoring the action, I gave a warning knock, then walked into the house. Now, I now this may seem impolite to most people, but I practically live here as I spend more of my time here than at my house. "Ah! Welcome back, Ama-chan! You waiting for Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. I blinked at the scene.

Tsu-kun was flailed out on the ground, probably tripped down the stairs, which was a rarity as I made sure of it, at least he wasn't in his plain blue pajamas. "Tsu-kun~!" I squealed and flew at him in a hug. "Ah! A-Ama-chan?!" Tsu-kun sputtered cutely.

"Come on Tsu-kun! We should get going or else we'll be late." Once the last word came out of my mouth, Tsu-kun shot up, grabbed my hand, and practically bolted out the door with a loud goodbye.

"Man! Why didn't you come earlier, Ama-chan?" Tsu-kun cried as we slowed down to a walk. "Gomen ne~! You see, I ran into a black cat, and had to take another way." I inwardly smirked at both the reference and Tsu-kun's reaction.

"Though, what was with that baby?" I blinked at the question, then stared up at the hitman, who decided to make himself comfortable on Tsu-kun's head. "Eh?" Tsu-kun followed my stare and narrowed his eyes.

"Who're you, you baby?" Tsu-kun asked. "I'm a hitman." I couldn't read Reborn's emotions, but I guess he was a little put off at Tsu-kun's assertiveness. "A hitman?!" Shock was plastered on Tsu-kun's face, though I saw his eyes glancing over at me.

I started at him, then looked forward, only to see Kyoko walking towards us. "Aw! Is you're your kid brother?" She asked, kneeling down, as Reborn had jumped off Tsu-kun's head. "No. He's not." Tsu-kun stated with a sigh.

"Is he yours, Ama-chan?" She asked innocently. "No, he isn't." I stated blandly. No offense, but I would rather have Lambo for a younger brother than Reborn.

"E-Eh! K-Kyoko-chan?!" Tsu-kun stuttered with a faint blush. Hm….I could've sworn he had a bigger reaction to her, but oh well. "Ne, Kyoko-chan, let's walk together." I grabbed her hand, leading her away from my dazed friend.

I know I totally abandoned Tsu-kun, but I honestly didn't want to see him get shot, and then run around in his underwear anytime soon. Then again, if things do happen as they did in the anime, then I would mostly likely see him pretty soon.

Sighing, I looked over at Kyoko-chan, only to find her staring at me "E-Eh? Is something wrong, Kyoko-chan?" My question snapped her out of her daze, and I saw a faint blush paint itself on her face. "O-Oh! Y-Yes, everything's fine Ama-chan!" She smiled, cutely.

"If you're sure." I gave in with a smile. What could I say? Her smile was surprisingly contagious. I had learned that back in elementary school, but that's a flashback for another chapter.

"Ne, Ama-chan?" I glanced over at the golden blonde girl. "You and Sawada-kun are really close….huh?" I blinked at the question. "Yeah. We've been friends since our first year in elementary school, I believe." The answer though was obvious, it made Kyoko-chan frown. "Are….you and I friends…Ama-chan?" Kyoko-chan asked in a quiet and uncertain voice.

This usually wasn't how Kyoko-chan acted. She was usually all sunshine and laughter, but I guess even the happiest of people have their moments. "Of course we're friends, Kyoko-chan. Don't ever think for a second that we aren't." I smiled at her. It was true, she was my closest female friend, while Tsu-kun was my closest male friend.

"I'm glad. You're a really good person, Ama-chan! I'm really happy we're friends!" We smiled at each other. "I'm glad as well, Kyoko-chan." Honestly, if I could, I would adopt her right then and there, but unfortunately I can't. Even in my other world, I would have to be at least 18, but I had died at the age of 17.

Sighing, I looked up at the sky, feeling the depression trying to take over. Sure, it's been at least 13 years since my death, but I at least want to know how they're doing. Did my brother finally get married and have children? Did mom and David finally get a dog? Did my dad finally get a stable job? Have my friends gone to college to fulfill their dreams?

A warm hand brought me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I saw that Kyoko-chan had embraced my hand with hers. Shocked, I looked at her, only to see her smiling brightly at me. "Don't worry, Ama-chan. I'm here for you." Those words struck a chord in me.

That's right. How could I possibly forget? I had Tsu-kun, Kyoko-chan, Otou-san, Takeshi, Nana, Hana-san, Giotto, and the rest of the first generation with me. Smiling, I gripped Kyoko-chan's hand. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Kyoko-chan." She just smiled back.

The moment, however, was interrupted when I heard faint screaming behind us. "I'LL CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

…..Ah….there it was. Turning to look over my shoulder, I felt my face shift to absolute horror and shock when I saw Tsu-kun sprinting, like legit sprinting, towards us wearing only his blue and yellow stared boxers. He ran past us, unable to stop at the speed he was going in, which was perfectly understandable and absolutely fantastic for me.

"What was that?" Kyoko-chan blinked, confused. Sighing, I walked a bit faster, still holding her hand. "Don't worry about it, Kyoko-chan. It was just the sky passing by." Blinking, she just accepted my answer. Which I was very grateful for.

We finally got to the school, when my boxer-clad friend stopped in front of us screaming, "I LIKE YOU, KYOKO-CHAN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Wow...I never realized how loud Tsu-kun could scream. My ears were still ringing, even after Kyoko-chan ran away, dragging me along with her and Hana-san following us. I met Hana-san through Kyoko-chan, and even though we weren't as close friends, we held great respect for each other. Though I never really liked how she talked about Tsu-kun at times.

Sighing, I sat down in my seat that was, totally cliché, by the window. Though, having the window wasn't all that bad, I had a nice view of the endless blue sky and the beautiful Sakura trees. Tsu-kun sat in the row behind mine and a couple seats from the window.

Sighing, I saw how one of the boys told Tsu-kun that…..I totally forgot his name….holy crap! I mean I know I had bad memory in the other world, but dang!

Well, anyway, the boy told Tsu-kun that, that one guy, had challenged him to a fight. Tsu-kun, of course, looked pretty stressed out.

"Ne, Ama-chan!" I glanced over to look at Takeshi, and my sharp eyesight immediately caught a slight discolor spot on his arm. Was someone bullying him? My eyes narrowed at the spot, but then stood up and walked over to Takeshi. "Who did this?" My question seemed to confuse him.

I grabbed his wrist and held it up so he could see the forming bruise, "Who did this to you?" My voice took on a deeper and serious tone. "HAHA! Nobody did this, I just fell." What an overused excuse.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Takeshi! You should know that that's the most used excuse for covering up bruises." His eyes widened as I gripped his wrist in warning. "I'll ask again….who did this?" We made eye-contact for a couple of moments. He sighed, giving up, "It's nothing really, Ama-chan!" Does he think I'm stupid?

Narrowing my eyes, I asked, "Was it your so-called teammates from the Baseball Club?" He avoided eye-contact and shifted slightly. Bingo.

Sighing, "Well, that's all I needed to know." I let go of his wrist, making him look at me in confusion. "I'll be telling Otou-san about this when I get home." I stated and walked back to my seat as the teacher came back in, ignoring his complaints.

I won't allow it. Even if there's a slight chance on that he'll do what he tried doing in the Manga, I'll make sure to stop him.

Looking out the window, I felt a sense of calmness wash over me, and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling. "Yamamoto-san, since you apparently already know this, why don't you come up and solve this problem?" The teacher asked, with a smug smile.

Standing up, I walked over to the board, staring at the problem. It's a good thing that I Algebra, Geometry, some of Algebra 2, and a little Trig under my belt before I passed. Grabbing the chalk, I easily solved the problem. Looking at the teacher, I nodded and then walked back to my seat. "That's…..correct. Good job, Yamamoto-san." I just smiled in response.

Never underestimate a Yamamoto, especially when we put our hearts and bodies into it. I immediately heard the whispers from the other kids. Most of them were along the lines on how I was cheating or I was having relationships with the teachers to get on their good side.

My eyes closed to half-mast, and I looked out the window, getting lost in my thoughts. _'You're so much more than them, compagno.'_

 ** _Ba-Bump._**

W-What's happening? T-This...feeling….?

 ** _Ba-Bump._**

My body was frozen. The sounds of the teachers and the whispers disappeared, and the only thing I could hear is my beating heart.

 ** _Ba-Bump._**

 ** _Ba-Bump._**

 ** _Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._**

My breath left my body as I could hear another heartbeat besides my own. At this point, I was downright terrified. I could feel my body begin to shake.

 _'_ _You're so much more than what anyone could imagine, compagno. They have no idea just how important you are.'_

It was a girl's voice that almost sounded like my own. Important…? W-What…..does she mean….how I'm not originally from this world? W-Who…is she?

Soon, the feeling began to lighten up, making the sounds around me audible again. My breath came back to me, but I was still in shock.

W-What the _hell_ just happened? Looking around, the class was going on as usual. I steadied my breath, and focused on relaxing my tense muscles.

Well…..that was a pleasant surprise. Feeling warm arms wrap around my shoulders in comfort, I sighed and relaxed into them. "Don't worry, piccolo principessa. Just relax." Giotto's soothing voice echoed in my ears. My eyes slid to half-mast as I started to get sleepy. Leaning on the desk, I felt Giotto pat my head; before falling asleep.

"Ama-chan! Ama-chan! Wake up!" My reflexes kicked in and I gripped the wrist that was about to touch me, with a strong grip. "EIEE!" Oh…..now I feel bad. "Oh! Sorry, Tsu-kun!" I smiled and gently soothed his wrist. "I-Its o-okay, Ama-chan!" Looking up at his face with a smile, I was presented a red-face and dazed Tsu-kun.

Blinking, I tilted my head in confusion. "You okay, Tsu-kun?" This snapped him out of his head and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready for what?" He blinked.

"To fight against….." What was his name again?

"Oh….yeah…I guess." Tsu-kun mumbled, eyes glancing away.

I gently pat his head with a large smile, "Don't worry Tsu-kun~! You'll do just fine." To finish it off, I gave him a thumbs up. His eyes enlarged, but then he grinned widely, "Thanks, Ama-chan!" Smiling I began making our way to the gym.

"You got this, Tsu-kun!" I pushed Tsu-kun into the gym and walked towards Kyoko-chan and Hana-san. "Ha! Kyoko-chan and the Heaven's may forgive you, but I won't!" The man stated with a grin.

Wow. How can I remember this guy's name? Holy crap! "You okay, Ama-chan?" I looked over at Kyoko-chan and smiled. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little worried about Tsu-kun." I stated. Looking around the room, I made eye contact with Kyo-kun. "I'll be right back, Kyoko-chan!" I rushed over to Kyo-kun.

"Kyo-kun!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It feels like it's been forever." Now I know this is probably out of character, but after growing up with him, I'm able to show a childish side of me, like I do to Tsu-kun and sometimes Kyoko-chan.

"Hn." I pouted at the response, but let it go since I knew how he is. "Did you enjoy your lunch?" I asked, since I usually make his and Takeshi's lunch. "Hn." A nod. I smiled. "I'm glad you liked it! I've been trying new recipes, but tomorrow I'll make your favorite." I promised.

A loud gunshot echoed, catching my attention as I snapped my head to Tsu-kun. His body fell limp to the ground, before glowing and springing up, losing his clothes in the process. Sighing, I face-palmed.

Of course he gets shot! How could I possibly forget about that? Sighing, I watched with high amusement when Tsu-kun began to tear out the kid's hair. The ref finally lifted up the flag, signaling Tsu-kun's victory. Laughing, I waved bye to Kyo-kun and sprinted towards Tsu-kun.

"Tsu-kun~!" I tackled him into a hug. "A-Ama-chan?!" He gasped as we both fall to the ground. "I told you that you could do it! Congratulations~!" He stared at me, before giving a cute smile "Mm. Thank you for believing in me, Ama-chan."

Needless to say, Tsu-kun got upgraded to Tsuna-kun in Kyoko-chan's book and a lot of people actually started to not pick on him; which was awesome in itself. Not to mention, Tsu-kun and Takeshi actually started talking like they were best friends.

Sitting at the dinner table, I glanced over at Takeshi. I'm glad he's talking to Tsu-kun. I just hope Tsu-kun is able to liven up Takeshi…..since apparently I'm not able to do so. Actually, speaking of Takeshi.

"Takeshi got hurt by his teammates in the Baseball Club." I stated. "Ama-chan!" Takeshi shouted in disbelief. "What? Otou-san should know that you're getting bullied!" I stated. He stood up, "That doesn't give you the right to just barge in my life! You don't know anything!" My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" My voice darkened. I stood up and met Takeshi in the eye, despite being much shorter than him. "I don't know? Know about what? Getting bullied? I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT BULLYING! I'VE BEEN BULLIED ALL MY LIFE AND DID YOU EVER CARE? NO YOU DIDN'T! I PROMISED OKA-SAN TO LOOK AFTER YOU! SO THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" I screamed.

It was silent. "I've been beaten up to point where I was numb, and did you come after me? No. Kyo-kun saved me from them." Eyes widened from both males. "A-Ama-chan….." "You're the one who doesn't know anything. I'm not hungry anymore." I pushed in my chair and walked to my room, slamming the door shut.

Right as I did, tears began falling down my face. "Why…..why did I have to say that?" I sniffed, falling face first into my bed. "Why can't he see that I care about him….that Otou-san cares about him?"

"I'm sorry, piccolo principessa." Giotto appeared lying on his side, facing me. "G-Giotto…" I shoved my face into his chest, wailing. "Shh. It's all going to be okay." He began to run his fingers through my hair. He began humming a familiar song, but I couldn't make out what it was.

His soothing voice was making me tired. "Go to sleep, Amaterasu." With that, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And yes, we get to know Ama-chan's real name. I was originally planning on having it revealed much later, but the last scene just came to me. Oh, you'll learn about Ariana and how she knows Daemon and Ama-chan in the much later chapters, so don't worry. Also, honestly, I'm really happy about how the relationships are turning out so far, especially the father/daughter relationship between Giotto and Amaterasu. Oh! I hope argument scene between Takeshi and Ama-chan wasn't too over the top. Sorry for such a long note. Well, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and the many more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hello! Sorry for the wait! This is the third chapter in Second Chance. It was only 12 or 15 pages on Microsoft word, so sorry if its not as long. Anyway, I want to give thanks to all of those who reviewed! It makes me really happy! So thank you very much *BOWS* Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Warnings: Attempted suicide, depressing thoughts...I believe that's it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, my ideas for them, and any scene that wasn't originally in the Manga/Anime**

* * *

Chapter 3

Thanks to Giotto, I was able to complete my homework super quick when I got up; which soothed my soon-to-be panic attack. Getting dressed without any interruptions, thank goodness, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. "Good morning, Ama-chan." Dad greeted me with a smile as I grabbed my bento from the fridge. "Good morning, Otou-san." I said in response, packing my lunch.

"Ama-chan...about what happened last night..." I cut him off, "Don't worry. I'll apologize to Takeshi when I see him. I shouldn't had lost my temper." I didn't want to apologize, as Takeshi was being a downright idiot, but I couldn't blame him. I did the same thing in both worlds. Not tell anyone that was bullied, when it was actually happening.

"That's not what I wanted to say…" I blinked in surprise. "What I wanted to say is thank you for telling me about the situation with Takeshi. I also wanted to….tell you that I'm sorry that I never noticed how much pain you were feeling." He wrapped his arms around me. No offense….but it felt pretty awkward, not how Giotto hugs me. "A-Anh! No problem, Otou-san!" I weakly returned the hug before looking at the clock. "Ah! I have to get going! Bye Otou-san!" I shouted out a believable excuse and rushed out the door.

I sighed, actually feeling a little guilty that I was happy getting out of that hug. I honestly don't know what's happening nowadays. Especially with that girl in the mirror. Asking Giotto would be a bad idea, as the last time I asked he looked so heartbroken. Like the question itself was a stab to his person.

Looking up at the sky, I saw the distant clouds, reminding me of a certain someone. That's right, I forgot to make Kyo-kun's lunch. That's just fantastic. Well, I hope he doesn't mind sharing. "Something on your mind?" Giotto's comforting presence appeared on my right. "A lot of things have been on my mind lately. Especially with everything that's been going on recently." Rubbing my head, I could feel a distant headache approaching.

"I'm sorry, piccolo principessa. I haven't been exactly helpful…have I?" I stared at Giotto with a 'really?' look. "Of course you've been helpful!" This surprised him a bit. "You've been with me since the very beginning. Always helping and guiding me through the many life decisions I've faced. You've always been comforting me, and helping me think clearly on situations." I explained.

"Even if you don't know it…..I think that you're the most important person in my life…..it's strange…..I don't think anyone's as close to me as you are. Not even in the other world." It…..was kind of sad to think that. Nobody could really understand me…..until Giotto came along. It was actually kind of terrifying on how well he knows me and how I think about different things all at once.

"Ama-chan….." I glanced over at Giotto, only to be pulled into a massive hug. "G-Giotto…." My eyes furrowed in concern as I felt his body shaking.

 _'_ _Don't worry. I'm right here…..'_

My breath hitched as my vision became blurry. W-What's…..happening?

* * *

 _"_ _Don't worry. I'll be fine." My eyes widened as I stood in front of Giotto, whom was sitting behind a fancy wooden desk. Papers were stacked on both sides, the one of the left being higher than the on the right. "I know, but I can't help but worry. This mission is pretty dangerous, and nobody wants to see you get hurt, especially me." Giotto stated with a sigh._

 _W-What the heck?! Looking around, we seemed to be in an office. A rather large one at that. However, everything had a….old yet familiar feel to it. Almost like…..I've been here before._

 _"_ _Haha!" My body said on its own. "You and the others worry too much! Have faith in me, after all, I'm going to become either the Second or Third Boss of the Family." Family? The Vongola?_

 _"_ _Alright. Just be careful alright? Be sure to take Romano with you!" My body turned and began walking out of the office, although, when we passed the mirror, my eyes widened. Instead of seeing my raven hair and mix-matched eyes, I saw golden-blonde hair with orange colored eyes._

* * *

I gasped, waking up from….whatever that was. My breath came out in harsh pants.

W-W-What just happened? What was that?! Why was everything so different looking? Why did it seem so familiar? However, the biggest question of them all was…..who was that girl? Besides the different hair color and eyes, we looked exactly the same.

Same face. Same voice. Same body structure. Just what was happening? I put my head into my heads. I'm so confused.

"Ah! You're awake!" My head snapped up, seeing the school nurse walk in with a smile. "One of the students found you collapsed by the school and carried you in." She explained. One of the students? Collapsed by the school? From what I remembered, I wasn't anywhere near the school.

"Are you okay, Yamamoto-san?" She tilted her head with concerned eyes. "Y-Yeah….I'm fine." I forced out a smile. "Well, if you so sure, then would you like to go to class?" Her voice was soft. "Y-Yeah…I think that should be fine." I removed the covers and slowly stood up, only to sway a little when the room spun. "Yamamoto-san!" The nurse steadied me.

"Are you sure you want to go back to class? You're more than welcome to stay here a little longer." I shook my head at the offer. "I'm fine….honestly." I convinced. The nurse just sighed. "Alright, but if you start feeling even the slightest bit dizzy, you come here right away." She demanded.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Carefully and slowly, I began walking to my classroom. Taking a deep breath every other minute. Once I reached the classroom, I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ah! Yamamoto-san! Are you feeling better?" The teacher asked me as I stepped inside. "Ah! Yes. I'm feeling better. Thank you for your concern." I reassured and walked towards my seat, feeling my friends' and Takeshi's stares on my person.

Thankfully I lasted through lunch, and was heading to the Discipline Committee room, after I had told Tsu-kun that I wouldn't be able to eat lunch with him today. Although he seemed kind of bummed, he accepted with a small smile.

Knocking on the door, I heard a quiet 'Hn.' Sighing, I smiled and opened the door. "Hello! Kyo-kun!" I walked over to him. "Gomen ne~ but I forgot to make your lunch for today. So I thought that we could share!" I held up my own sunset colored box. Feeling his stare, I brought a chair up and opened the box, though not before grabbing all of the paperwork and setting it on the ground.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to make double for your lunch tomorrow!" I reassured, breaking my dragon designs chopsticks. Kyo-kun just stared at me, before reaching up and brushing his hand across my forehead.

Almost instantly, I felt heat form into my cheeks. I'm pretty sure Kyo-kun noticed as he did his usual smirk, which made me unconsciously puff out my cheeks. "I heard from the nurse that you collapsed." His tone immediately went to questioning and I avoided his piercing steel eyes.

"Y-Yeah. I-I honestly don't know what happened." It was the truth. Everything that has been happening is confusing, especially the vision…..or…maybe it was flashback?

Sighing, I picked up one of the mango topped sushi and plopped it in my mouth. However, the door slammed open, causing me to swallow the sushi too soon. "It's Yamamoto-kun! H-He's planning on jumping off the roof!" Those words caused my world to standstill.

Takeshi…..killing himself…..why? Sure I knew that this was coming, but were my efforts not good enough? Sure we had that one fight…..but…..to go that far…..was I that bad of a sister?

Forgetting everything else, I sprinted towards the roof. "Takeshi!" I slammed the door open, only to see him and Tsu-kun beginning to fall. "NO!"

* * *

The girl rushed towards the two boys, grabbing Tsunayoshi's hand, keeping them from falling. "Ama-chan?!" However their eyes widened when they saw a girl with the same face as their Ama-chan but had golden blonde hair and orange shaded eyes.

"W-Who're…you?" It was weird, seeing a girl who looked exactly like their friend and sister. The girl didn't answer, just narrowed her eyes before griping Tsunayoshi's hand with both hands and threw them up. "AH!" The boys shouted. Unfortunately, due to the unexpected weight, the girl lost balanced.

"Ama-chan!" It was natural instinct for the boys to scream the familiar name as they saw the girl fall. Their hearts stopped at the thought of her dying from something like this.

The girl blinked as the ground got closer and closer. There wasn't a shed of panic in her eyes as she flipped her body over and landed feet-first, and instantly rolling to deduce the damage of impact. She stood up without a scratch on her person and stared up at the roof with anger at the black haired boy. Sighing, she muttered, "That boy lucky that he's my compagno's brother. Though…..that other one reminds me….so much of _him,_ just with different colored features."

* * *

Blinking, I looked around, confused on how I got on the ground. The last thing I remember is seeing Tsu-kun and Takeshi…..falling…..falling….THEY FELL!

I began to panic. While I was in my panic attack, I didn't notice the two boys running towards me. "AMA-CHAN!" Being tackled was probably not the best thing right now. My face was smashed into the dirt, and my back felt like it was breaking from the weight of the two boys that were on it.

"Ama-chan! You're okay?! You looked different when you saved us! You fell! How are you not hurt?!" Tsu-kun babbled on with questions, freaking out much more than I was. "I'm okay~ See, no harm done!" Both boys looked over and there was nothing except dirt.

"Ama-chan…" I looked over at Takeshi, only to see him looking at the ground with his eyes shadowed. I gave Tsu-kun a smile, which he returned before returning back to the classroom. Looking back at Takeshi, I chuckled a bit. His head snapped up with confusion, but I met him with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Takeshi. I know how it feels. To believe you've been completely abandoned. To believe that nobody understands you. How nobody knows the real you. I know how it feels to be trapped in the darkness, and even though it may seem impossible to escape it, you can still be brought back. You have Tsu-kun, Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, Isamu-kun, which will know what happened by the way, me and Otou-san to help guide you back. So don't give up." Tears were welling up in his honey brown eyes.

I gave him a soft and reassuring smile and he kneeled down to my height and brought me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Ama-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't even once think of how you and Otou-san would feel!" He sniffled. "All is forgiven. Although Otou-san will throw a fit…..like he did when you came home with a broken arm." Yep. Otou-san was not only worried, but he was pissed at what happened.

Takeshi chuckled, "I guess I'll deserve whatever happens." All I did was grin, and was happy when I got one in return. "Now then, since lunch is almost over, why don't we head back to class?" I offered. "Haha! That's a good idea." With that, we began heading back to our classroom.

"Ne, Ama-chan?" Takeshi broke the silence.

"Hmm?" I glanced over at him.

"When you saved us…..you looked really different." I blinked at the statement. "Different how?" He looked at me, "You had blonde hair and orange eyes…..but had the same face." The description made my blood run cold.

Shivers ran through my body. Blonde hair? Orange eyes? Had the same face? Was it that girl, the one from the….eh? My body stopped. "Ama-chan…..is something wrong?" My vision began fading in and out. When I looked at Takeshi, I instead saw one of the men that had met me in the white room when I had died. The one that wore a blue and white outfit and a large cone hat.

"Ariana…are you okay?" Dark eyes looked over at me. W-Who? Ariana?

 _'_ _HAHAHAHA! You're just as naïve as you were before, Ariana.'_ That's right, Daemon had said the same name when I had that dream. Who is she? Why and how are we connected?

"Ama-chan!" My vision snapped back to normal to see Takeshi staring at me with worried eyes. "You okay, Ama-chan? You spaced out." Giving him a reassuring smile, I nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine, just lost in thoughts." He sighed, but then grinned. "Alright! Though if its possible, can I tell Otou-san this time?" He asked sheepishly. "Of course you can, and if you need support then I'll be right beside you. Besides, what kind of little sister would I be if I wasn't there to support and humiliate their older brother?" I joked.

* * *

Needless to say, once we got home, Otou-san began to fret over Takeshi while I watched in slight amusement. Seeing them interact made me sigh. Why can't I just get over my other world? Sure I love them with all my heart, but….this is my new family now, and I have to do what I can to protect them. That doesn't mean giving up or forgetting, no, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget anything from the old world, but if I do remember, it won't make me sad.

I'll remember all the good times that we all shared, and cherish them for as long as I live. Now, though, I have to gang up on Takeshi with Otou-san!

* * *

The man watched as the girl embraced her new family with a large smile. Them welcoming her with open arms and loud laughs. It made him happy…..but deep down…..he was sad. All because of a stupid mistake, on his part, he lost the one person he loved the most. _'Ariana…..please forgive me.'_

Almost as if hearing the man's thoughts, the girl turned, and the man was shocked when he saw a blonde girl with orange shaded eyes overshadow the black haired girl. The blonde just smiled, and turned back to the younger girl; wrapping her arms around her and fading into her. The man stared, but then smiled. _'That's right. You live on in Ama-chan. I'm happy….that I can at least look after the both of you again.'_ Giotto gave a grin, and faded away from the happy scene.

* * *

 **N/A: That's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! I know that some of the events around with Takeshi didn't happen, but I was going off on what I've heard. So sorry if it's not totally accurate. I hope this kind of explains some things...possibly, but how did you guys like the glimpse of Ariana? I know she's only appeared a couple of times, but after these events, she'll possibly be appearing more and more. Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter, and it may be a little longer or around the same amount. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter of Second Chance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy writing my other stories! Anyway, I would like to thank those who are reviewing, even though I've said it multiply times, I'm truly grateful for your support. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it was only 13 or 14 pages, so a little shorter than the previous one.**

 **Warnings: Most likely OOC and mentions of inappropriate actions**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs, my ideas for them, and any scenes that aren't in the Anime/Manga**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was finally the day! Today is the Volleyball Match and the day we get to meet Gokudera Hayato. I honestly couldn't wait, as Gokudera was personally one of the funniest characters for me….with Lambo and Reborn coming close in second and third. Yep! Lambo came, which I think might be earlier than expected, but my memory hasn't really been great nowadays.

It's getting to the point where I'm making everyone concern on how I couldn't even remember what I had for breakfast…..or did I have breakfast?

Well, anyway, the day before, I was at Tsu-kun's house studying for a quiz with Reborn's help. Yeah…..remind me to never again space out around him….I shuddered at the memory.

I had FaceTime with Isamu-kun, our cousin, and told him about what happened with Takeshi. He was disappointed for sure, but understood where Takeshi was coming from. Isamu-kun's parents aren't the best, so he'll usually stay over at our house, but when his family moved to America, we were limited on talking and visiting times.

Though, I am rather thankful I know English. I had asked Isamu-kun if he could send me CD's of my favorite English bands, and since we're into the same kind of music, he was able to get them all without a problem.

In the other world, music was my life. My playlist represented all of my feelings, as if one paid close attention to my songs and their meanings, they would practically know me to the T. That's how Isamu-kun and I understand each other so well, in fact, we were much closer than we both were to Takeshi. I felt bad, but at those times, Takeshi was just starting up Baseball, and we all know how important Baseball is to Takeshi.

There were a couple of instances where I would see Asari, the first generation's rain guardian, around Takeshi. It was pretty confusing, as my vision would blur and combine the two together whenever Takeshi would talk to me. That actually started the day when Takeshi…..attempted to end his life. I would ask Giotto about it, but he hasn't shown up in the past few days.

Maybe it was because he found out my small crush on a certain someone? Giotto was rather becoming protective nowadays, and once he found out that I liked a boy, who was older than me, he almost had a heart attack. Which I found quiet funny as he was already dead, and couldn't have one. I'm just thankful that the rest of the guardians haven't found out yet, especially G. He would most likely blow up…literally.

Nobody knows of my crush except Tsu-kun, Giotto, and Kyoko-chan. Otou-san has a small suspicion since I always make an extra lunch, as well as Nana, but she mostly encourages me and gives me really nice advice.

Taking a deep breath, I gripped my bag that contain two bento boxes and just hoped that he would like his. Well, he usually did, but you could never really tell with him. Thankfully, I was walking by myself today, as Takeshi slept in and Tsu-kun probably did the same as well. Though…..I couldn't be think of how lonely I felt. That's weird, in the other world, I always felt lonely and had gotten used to it. Now, though, it seemed like such a foreign feeling.

Looking up at the sky, I gave a small smile, knowing that Tsu-kun was going to gain a loyal and precious friend, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. I've been Tsu-kun's friend from the very beginning, and sure we're really close, but with the others coming in and with Tsu-kun spending more time with them…..I shook my head. I shouldn't think like that. Tsu-kun is and always will be my first friend, no matter what.

"You have nothing to worry about." A squeaky voice brought me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I glanced to my shoulder and saw the one and only Reborn. "Ah!" It wasn't a gasp in shock or a scream, it was more like 'oh….okay.'

"You don't have to worry about Baka-Tsuna leaving you, Amaterasu." It feels weird to hear my full name, as most people don't call me it. "Thanks for assuring me, Reborn-san." I was actually pretty happy that he actually said it, even though I don't know if he was just saying it to actually assure me or just to say it. "You're much more important to Baka-Tsuna than you think." This had me blinking. "I think Kyoko-chan is pretty important to Tsu-kun." I reasoned, sure me and Tsu-kun are practically best friends, but Kyoko-chan is his love/crush, puppy love or not.

"Hmm. So you don't see it yet, even though it seems you have high awareness to the things around you." He stated. What did he mean by that? The only logical explanation would be that Tsu-kun had taken a greater liking to me, even though he _should_ like Kyoko-chan. The thought of Tsu-kun liking me more than a friend made my body tense.

In the other world, I felt more connected with Tsu-kun, but now that I'm here…..Tsu-kun and I will be nothing but best friends. Not to mention, that Tsu-kun knows of my crush…..that must've been devastating….

My thoughts got put on hold when I felt arms wrap around me, but….they weren't Giotto's. Though, even if they weren't Giotto's, they didn't feel as if they were a stranger.

 _'_ _Don't worry, my compagno. I'll be here when you need me.'_ That voice…Ariana?

"Ama-chan?" The arms disappeared, and I looked up to find Tsu-kun, Takeshi, and Reborn staring at me. Eh….when did I fall down? "Are you okay, Ama-chan? You look pretty pale." Takeshi and Tsu-kun looked down at me with concern, while Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his eyes.

Getting my bearings together, I stood up and gave them a reassuring smile, not knowing whether it was fake or real. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I gave them a thumbs up and continued walking, ignoring the glances the two boys shared.

* * *

I sat in my new seat that we had gotten a couple days before, and I was pretty happy as I sat behind Tsu-kun. We usually never end up sitting close to each other, so I was pretty happy at this arrangement. I couldn't help but grin when I heard people whispering about the new student. "Now students, we have a new transfer student, he's from Italy, so please be patient with him. Please come in, Gokudera-san."

Immediately, the door slid open, but my vision blurred and instead of seeing the silver haired and teal-eyed boy, I saw a red head with red eyes and a tattoo on the side of his face….G. WHAT?! What was G doing here? I looked around, but instead of seeing the classroom, I was sitting on an old-styled couch in the same office as the last time.

* * *

 _"_ _Hello again, G." Ariana's voice came through. "Good morning, princess." A sigh escaped mine…..Ariana's lips. "What have I told you on calling me princess?" Ariana crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "I don't care. I'll keep calling you that, even if it just to annoy you." The smirk on G's face said it all._

 _Familiar laughter filled the room. "I see you guys are still on that?" Giotto walked confidently into the room. "Of course we are! You know how I hate people calling me a princess! Besides, even if you're retired, I'm still next in line for the Third Boss of the Family." The two adults just looked at each other and just sighed._

 _"_ _Ariana….I don't think you becoming the boss is such a great idea." Giotto started. "No! I don't want to start this conversation again! The Second Boss is a cruel man, ruining everything you and the others created! I won't allow him to tarnish the thing you worked so hard to..." Ariana stopped. "Never mind. I don't want to argue with you." With that, Ariana left the room, closing the door with a small amount of force._

* * *

"Yamamoto-san! Yamamoto-san!" I gasped in surprise at the sudden voice. "Yamamoto-san…..are you okay?" Everyone's eyes were on me, including Gokudera's. It took me a moment to get my voice, but when I did, I answered, "Yeah. Sorry I've been having headaches for a couple of days now." I explained with a carefree smile.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Do I? The pounding my head had faded, and my vision was back to normal. "No. I'm okay." The teacher nodded, taking my word for it, and began with the lesson.

Crap! This is the second time! I put my head in my palms. What's going on? I figured out that the vision was a memory…..Ariana's memory…..but I don't know why that _I'm_ the one who has to see it. I've been losing sleep as well. Every time I seem to close my eyes, a face and a memory would come up and so would the emotions that Ariana was feeling during that memory.

Taking a deep breath, I looked down at my pointless English notes, only for my eyes to widen. Instead of Japanese or even English writing….all of the notes I must've been subconsciously taking were in Italian. Okay…..Okay…..Okay….just calm down….just calm down….take a deep breath….take a deep breath.

"Oi!" A harsh whisper came from my right. Glancing in that direction, I saw Gokudera-kun staring at me, and then glancing down at my notes. "You okay?" I blinked at the question…..but then opened my mouth to say that I was, but I hesitated. Was I really okay?

Blinking, I just gave a shrug, with a pained expression. That was as true as it was going to get right now. Looking back at the notes, I sighed. Good thing I'm already an expert in English, as it was the only language I spoke in the other world. Closing my notebook, I rubbed my eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy. I honestly don't like this very much. I usually never fall asleep in class, but I guess this is the one exception. Unless…..

I raised my hand, weakly. "Yes, Yamamoto-san?" The teacher asked me. "May I go to the nurse's office…I don't feel good all of a sudden." I didn't lie. "Of course. Do you need someone to bring with you?" I shook my head in response. "No, I think I can make it." With that, I grabbed my bag and walked out, and instead of heading to the nurse, I went to the Discipline Committee.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Was what I got greeted with when I walked through the door. "Hey Kyo-kun. Mind if I take a nap here?" This apparently caught his attention as he got up. Oh no….

"What happened" He immediately demanded, with his piercing steel eyes. I shuffled, but then sighed. "My headaches have been getting worse….and I'm losing sleep because of it." He already knew about the headaches, he and the nurse were the only ones that knew. "Hn….." He grabbed my wrist and had me sit on the couch, the laid his head in my lap.

I blinked, but then smiled, brushing my hand through his hair. Moments like this always seem to help. Looking at the now sleeping Prefect, I admired his features. He was by all means handsome, and even though I didn't really care about looks, it was an added bonus with his personality. He isn't the nicest person or an overemotional one, but he did have his moments, small ones, but he had them nonetheless. It made me happy that he was trusting me in these moments.

Sighing, I leaned down to where my hair was just barely touching his face. My eyes fell at half-mast, softening and gazing at him.

 _'_ _You must really like him.'_ Ariana's voice rang out in my head. By now, I gotten used to it…..or just didn't care anymore. "Yeah…..I do." I couldn't help but mumbled out loud, sitting up and meeting her orange colored eyes.

 _'_ _I'm sorry for all the pain that's been happening.'_ She honestly looked guilty, so I forgave her. "Don't worry about it." I said softly, not wanting to wake Kyo-kun. _'I'm glad. I've been trying to really connect with you, but it seemed as though I was just causing more pain.'_ She explained with a sigh. I looked up at her, stopping my hand in the process. "Connecting?" I looked up at the ceiling and titled my head.

"Omnivore." My attention immediately went to Kyo-kun. "Why'd you stop?" He stared up at me. "Stop….oh my hand! Sorry, guess I just got distracted." It wasn't a lie. "Hn." He knew something was up, but didn't question it, so I was pretty grateful.

"Ne! Kyo-kun~! I thought I was the one who's supposed to be resting?" I whined. He just sighed and sat up, leaving me to look at him. "Well? What're you waiting for?" I blinked, but then smiled and laid down on his lap, which was a rarity all on its own. "Thanks Kyo-kun~!" He just huffed. Taking a deep breath, I found myself relaxing when smelling Kyo-kun's scent.

It was kind of hard to describe, but it was a cool breeze mixed with a hint of Sakura blossoms. "I'm glad….I really like being with you, Kyo-kun." Was the last thing I said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The boy stared at the sleeping girl. A flash of emotion flashed in his eyes before disappearing and a smirk formed on his face. He would never admit it, but he actually somewhat enjoyed the peaceful times with the heterochromia girl, who had somehow made her way into his life and a small piece of his heart. A small part of him was worried, but the feeling immediately disappeared as he knew that the girl was strong; stronger than most.

He frowned, looking hard at the girl, seeing the dark bags shadowing her eyes. He didn't know what to think of her problem. She may play it off that it's nothing, but he knows that it's affecting her more than anyone would guess.

Two things came into his mind. The first was, who was she talking to? The second one was…..who's the girl with the blonde hair?

* * *

"Oi! Omnivore! Get up." My eyes snapped open, and saw Kyo-kun leaning over me. "Oh! Sorry Kyo-kun! I hope I didn't sleep too long." Looking at the clock, I paled. School was practically over in a couple of minutes. "Ah! The Volleyball match is going to start soon!" I jumped up, only to slightly sway.

Getting my balance back, I looked over at Kyo-kun, who was suddenly by my side. "Come on Kyo-kun~! Let's go!" By the time we made it to the gym, it was already crowded, to which I dragged Kyo-kun to the wall. "Don't worry Kyo-kun~! You'll enjoy this!" I assured with a smile, as the match began.

Tsu-kun wasn't really doing good….at all really. He was clumsily hit the ball, with his face….or just miss it. "Come on Tsu-kun." I mumbled. However, a bang echoed through my ears, and I couldn't help but grin as Tsu-kun stripped down to his underwear.

A grimace came across my face when Tsu-kun blocked the ball with his…..private parts. A sudden perverted thought came across my mind, and I immediately shook my head; but I couldn't help but glance and Kyo-kun, only to turn bright red to find him already staring at me. I smiled sheepishly, already knowing that he knew what I was thinking. "Sorry, Kyo-kun." He just smirked.

* * *

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see the fight between Gokudera and Tsu-kun, since I was…preoccupied with some other things. "Haha! You won't believe what happened today, Ama-chan!" Takeshi grinned. "Oh really? What happened?" I asked, already having an idea. Takeshi began to explain the interactions of him, Gokudera, and Tsu-kun. "Oh! They're also playing this mafia game! It sounds really fun!" He finished.

Mafia game? Was he actually series? I mean, I knew how Takeshi would always call it a game, but I thought he was just acting like oblivious. "Mafia game huh? Maybe I should join?" I tested. The question made him stiffen up. "Nah! I don't think you'll enjoy it too much, Ama-chan!" He stated. So he does know. Oh thank goodness.

"Ne….Ama-chan?" I hummed in response. "What's on your neck?" My cheeks flamed. "A-Ah! N-Nothing y-you need to worry a-about!" I spluttered. "You sure? I mean…..it looks pretty dark?" He moved my hair to getting a better look, only for his eyes to narrow. That was my sign to initially freak out. "AH! It's nothing, Takeshi! Race you back home!" Without a response, I began running home.

* * *

"So, how was your day, you two?" Otou-san asked as we ate dinner. "We won our Volleyball match!" Takeshi grinned. "Well that's good!" Otou-san smiled. "Yep! Tsu-kun really helped a lot though." I joined in. "Sawada's boy?" I nodded in confirmation. "Well that's nice. I'm glad he's doing good as well." I smiled and lifted a California roll into my mouth only to choke on it when Takeshi said, "Ama-chan has a bruise on her neck." This made Otou-san's eyes sharpen.

I gulped at the stares. "I keep telling you! It's honestly nothing!" I waved my hands frantically. "Amaterasu." I flinched when Otou-san used my full name. "Who's the boy?" He demanded. "WHAT?" "Are you saying that a girl did it?" I blanched. "NO!" I have no problems with people who like the same gender, but I don't flow that way.

"Then who is it?" Takeshi now stared at me. "Stop it!" I whined. "I just want to eat!" I was internally crying. "Just tell us, Ama-chan." I snapped. "FINE! It's Kyo-kun!" I shouted.

It went silent. "Kyo-kun…..who's that?" The two both asked. Eh? I mentally grinned. "I answered your question! Now let me eat!" Both males just sighed. HAHAHA! I WIN! I mentally cheered. Man that felt good. Finishing dinner with a happy smile, I went upstairs to finish my homework and take a shower.

Yawning, I sat on my bed, staring at my drawings. I drew many things. People. Animals. Scenery. Basically everything. Most of the people I drew were of my friends, including the first Vongola generation. When asked about it, I just said that they were just from my imagination. For animals, I drew everyone's box weapon animals. Though with mine, I drew a lioness, a fawn, and a Vulpix-like fox. Those were what came to mind, and so I just drew them.

One picture caught my eye though. It had two girls, separated by a visible glass mirror. When looking at it, the two girls resembled me and Ariana; as one girl had black hair and the other had blonde hair. Sighing, I cuddled up to my newly bought, body-sized rainbow colored Alpaca stuffed animal and fell into a deep sleep, awaiting the weird and sometimes violent dreams.

* * *

 **N/A: Well I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter of Second Chance. I hope Kyouya wasn't too OOC in his part, but I do feel as though if he had a very close friend, whom he cares for, he would act a little differently around them. I hope you guys also liked the implied actions between Ama-chan and Kyo-kun, which would probably get brought upon later in the book; but I'm warning you guys a head of time that, that's only just the beginning of the their relationship. Anyway, thanks for those who've stuck with the story, even though I'm only on chapter 4. I'll see you guys in the next chapter of Second Chance!**


End file.
